Ren's Servant
by KounPanda
Summary: Someone likes to difie Akito and all who follow his orders but, follows his mother's orders without question.
1. The beginning

WARNING: This story contains major spoilers for the manga!

A/N: So that's my warning get over it. I'll just tell you all the spoilers I'm going to use in this story right now to get it over with.

In the real story Ren, Akito's mother, was not at her husband's side when he died but, Akito had been. In this story Ren does get to be by his side because of my character.

Ren wants a box, Akito has, that was given to Akito by her father, Akira, but, it originally belonged to Ren. In my story Ren gets to be by his side but, right before she gets there Akito hides the box from her sight.

Those are the only spoilers I am using for now. Oh and I can't forget this thing!

Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me is Kika.

A brooding servant was walking down a hall of a large estate. _'It's always do this, Kika! Do that, Kika! Oh, no, Kika, you did this wrong! Oh, no, Kika, you did that wrong! Oh, Kika here this is the correct way to do this! Oh, Kika that way is the correct way to do that! God, I hate this place! I do a hell of a lot and do I ever once even get a thank you? No, that would be to hard for the people who don't obey the child labor laws!'_ in her rant she stubbed her toe on the side of coffee table and stumbled for about a minute before she regained her composer and began walking once more. _'Nice one, Kika. I'm sure your parents would just love to hear how you broke another couple pieces of priceless China! WHY THE HELL DO THEY USE PRICELESS CHINA? WHY DO THEY HAVE A CLUMSEY SEVANT BRING IT TO THEM? GOD, THEY'RE SUCH A BUNCH OF FREAKIN' IDIOTS! Huh? What's that sound?' _The servant once more stopped. She spun around looking for the noise. She froze dead in her tracks when she learned where it came from. _'The sickroom? But, that means…that means Lord Akira is dieing. Even for the sick room it's so noisy! Why is it so noisy?'_ She tip toed over to the side of the door as for them not to see her shadow but, so that she could still hear. "Should we get Lady Ren? I mean Akira is her husband…" she heard one voice say "No, and keep your voice down do you want Lord Akira to hear, that woman does not belong her!" she heard another voice, in a more hushed tone, say. _'WHAT LADY REN ISN'T IN THERE? BUT, LORD AKIRA IS HER HUSBAND! HOW CAN THEY…I MUST GET LADY REN THIS INSTANT!' _she walked away from the sickroom until she thought she was out of ear shot. Then she made a mad dash to Lord Akira's and Lady Ren's courtiers. She skidded to a halt at her door. She slammed open the door and was greeted by the death glare of Lady Ren but, before Ren could open her mouth. "Lady Ren come to the sickroom quick Lord Akira is dieing!" Ren pushed past Kika and dashed to the sickroom. Kika ran to get to the sickroom, though at a more laid back pace. When she got there she saw Ren holding onto Akira's hand as he was on his last breath. _'Thank goodness she got here in time…'_ everyone except Ren and Akira gave Kika dirty looks. Only then did Kika realize she had said it out loud. She looked over to Akito who seemed the most angered out of at her actions. They all turned back to Akira when he went into a loud coughing fit and then all went silent until Ren started to cry out to him not to leave her. Kika was starting to regret her actions. After a few minutes Kika, filled with dread, left back to her house, in the Sohma compound, to go to bed.

Kika's bedroom door slammed open early in the morn as her mother shrieked "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU LITTLE BITCH! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Kika sat up in her bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU NOT LISTEN!" Kika's mother charged at her grabbed her arm and flung here through the wall(a/n: Note to self never screw with this bitch). Kika howled in pain, "Mommy, what did I do? What did I do?" but her mother just continued with her be raze of attacks. After a couple of hours or so she flung Kika out of the house. Kika shakingly got to her feet and started towards the front gate. Every servant she pasted gave her the same look of hatred and disgust. After a while all she could do was hold her head down in shame. "Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" a hushed voice said. Kika's head snapped up to see the Lady Ren. "No, I'm supposed to leave." Kika bowing her head in shame again. "I am taking you to the doctor's." with that Ren grabbed Kika's wrist and brought her to the Sohma family doctor.

Over the next few years Kika stayed in the room connected to Ren's room. And became her personal servant and close companion.

Do you like it? Do you hate it? Review and tell me what you think. THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT! Okay, oh yeah and in the scene where Akira dies Akito is only five I think.

Next chapter out soon!


	2. The archer

Okay zoom ahead to when Kika is a teenager, around like fourteen or so.

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

I have new spoilers I'm using

The maid said "No, and keep your voice down do you want Lord Akira to hear, that woman does not belong here!" In the manga Ren was getting kicked out of the house for whatever reason and Akira stood up for her. Though she was allowed to stay the maids and the rest of family hate her.

Ren hates Akito because when she was born all Akira would talk about was Akito and Ren thought Akira loved Akito more than her and this angered her. So, she slept with Shigure, when he was getting back at Akito for sleeping with Kureno, to get even. And no, Akito never had "it" with Akira.

On with the story…

Ren's Servant

Chapter 2

A maid passing in the hall gave Kika a dirty look. Kika had grown much but, her tale was infamous in the Sohma household and all the elder Sohma knew of it. Examples of her changes: she had long, wavy, midnight raven hair that reached her mid-thigh instead of the short bleached blonde hair she had as a younger child, her once vampire pale skin had become beautifully tanned, her once short weak legs had come to look like that of an Olympic Athlete, and her eyes which had been yellow from the lack of food had turned into her most stunning feature beautiful: eyes that changed color with her mood. Kika just smirked as she passed the maid, for she knew where that maid was going. She knew where all the maids were every second of every day, that's how routine Sohma house was for her. She knew when Akito through a fit, she knew when Akito was with Shigure or with Kureno and everything else about him because she liked to snoop around _his_ _affairs_. Well, not so much as liked when it came to Akito. She only did it to keep Ren informed.

SMASH

Kika stopped and turned her head to face the door she was passing. _'Figures…Akito's room…Let's see what's going on here…'_ She moved to the vase of flowers next to the door and acted as though she was only sprucing them up, though she could not care less whether they looked good or not. "Akito! Hold on a second! Calm down…Stop! Kana-chan hurry! Help Hatori…" a voice screamed. "Why would…WHY WOULD I GIVE HIM TO YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN BREAK THE CURSE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T! I DON'T!" Akito's voice more than shouted. "AKITO!" the first voice shouted again. "IF HATORI GOES BLIND, IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT…!" his voice boomed once more. Though she wished to help the damage was done. She could do nothing to change that. She heard Akito trying to break free of his captor's grasp and return to do more damage. She turned to face the door with her entire body and opened it. It seemed that her presents was yet to be known. "Hold her back a bit longer, Shigure." she said nonchalantly as she sashayed over to Hatori and Kana. Akito for a moment looked stunned at her sudden appearance but, rage soon took its place. Kika walked out carrying Kana and Hatori to his office. Paying no attention to Akito as he smashed the rest of his room.

After having dragged the, she was sure, to be former lovebirds out of Akito's lair she walked to the kitchen and made tea. The cups of priceless china no longer hard to carry. _'I told Lady Ren. Hatori and Madame Kana were together.' _Her walk was not a rushed one.

Knock, Knock

"Who is it?" a slightly annoyed voice asked. "Just Kika." She replied. There was a pause and then a "Come in…" Kika opened the door quickly and almost slammed it behind her in her excitement. She walked over to Ren's tea table were she was sitting. She placed the tea down on the table and preceded in telling Ren her day's adventure and stared dreamily into her tea cup. "So, you were right about those two being lovers?" Ren asked rhetorically, "Are you going to do something about it?" Kika looked up from her empty cup with a confused look on her face. "What do you do you mean?" she questioned. "Never mind then." Ren said gazing out of her window. "Oh…there is something about Shigure and Akito I forgot to tell you about. A while back when I was cleaning the main hall for the banquet, I saw the Akito and him kissing. I was so busy I had forgotten to tell you." Ren's gaze shifted toward Kika. "I am happy you remembered. I am sure the only thing you were busy with was coming up with a plan of sabotage, not decorations for the banquet." Ren smirked. "Yes Shigure wants revenge for how Kureno and Akito slept together…" "I'm sure that was your handy work, was it not?" Ren interrupted. "Yes, who else could destroy a love, besides Akito, like that? Anyway Shigure will probably come to you 'complaining' in a little while. So I'm going to be out practicing my archery while you two talk about whatever. Okay with you?" Kika asked. "Kika stay away from the house for away. And don't ask why." Kika knew what she was going to do with Shigure. Though most of the Sohmas thought she was just a stupid servant of Ren's, she was quite intelligent. "Okay…I'll see you in a while I guess." with that Kika stood up to leave. In the hall Kika saw Shigure and for a brief moment their gazes met. Shigure smirked at the scowl that had creped its way onto her face. And from the corner of her eye she could see him entering Ren's room. Kika walked through the garden and stopped at a dieing sunflower patch. _'A little too happy for Akito's taste I guess…' _She checked to make sure no one was around before walking through the gigantic flowers. In the very middle of the flowers was a bow, a quiver with about twelve arrows, and gloves so she wouldn't injure her wrists. She put on the gloves, picked a target to fire at…

Fwish

'_Bull's eye!'_ Kika thought with a joyous smile on her face. Long before Ren had taken her in she had practiced archery and she enjoyed it very much. The first time she picked up a bow was when she was no older than a day old (A/N: Shut up! In my world you can be good at archery when you're a baby!) and even then she was a great archer. She was called a prodigy and she was proud of the title. She trained hard and one day she found an Olympic team sign up sheet but, because she had become Ren's servant Akito would not let her do what she loved. Ren saw her practicing one day and complimented her. And to get a compliment from Ren is a very hard thing to do. She was forbidden to practice because Ren had become her legal guardian. After finishing off the last of her arrows, Kika headed to the kitchen to get some food. She didn't waste any time in there because the kitchen is less than ten feet from Akito's room. And first of all she didn't like Akito and second if he found her, without Ren, he would most likely kill her.

I made Kika seem evil when she was saying how she was destroying Shigure and Akito's relationship but, she just hates Akito that much. I mean wouldn't you hate someone if they got you kicked out of your home?


End file.
